Medician language
Medician is the native language spoken by the people of Medici in Just Cause 3. Description It is a mix of various Romance languages, such as Italian, Sicilian, Catalan, Spanish, French, Latin and Romanian. It also includes many nonexistent and/or dialectical words. The medician people are also fluent in english, or whatever happens to be set as the game language. See full list of options at Just Cause 3. Vocabulary There's many more words on advertisements on the streets of Medici, but many of them do not have accurately known meanings. *''Abasso'': down. *''Agricultura'': agriculture. *''Aperte'': open. *''Aqua'': water. *''Armas'': weapons. *''Attention'': attention. *''Baia'': bay. *''Belle'': beautiful. *''Biberages'': beverages. *''Blau'': blue. *''Camisa'': camera. *''Caseos'': cheeses. *''Citate'': city. *''Classe'': class. *''Commandante'': commander. *''Construe'': build. *''Costa'': coast. *''Controlo'': control/checkup. *''Dame'': lady (as in Dame de la Mer 99). *''Disconto'': discount. *''Distantia'': distance. *''Documento'': documents. *''Est'': east. *''Fortia'': force. *''Fratre'': brother. *''Granmatre: grandmother. *Granpatre: grandfather. *''Guida: guide. *''Helisuperficie'': helicopter landing pad. *''Homine'': man, or human. *''Horas'': hours. *''Identitate'': identification. *''Insula'': island. *''Libertate'': liberty. *''Mer'': sea (as in "Dame de la Mer 99"). *''Ministerio'': ministry. *''Montana'': mountain. *''Nord'': north. *''Nove'': new. *''Obedir'': obey. *''Oppression'': oppression. *''Pace'': peace. *''Preparar'': prepare. *''Pena'': fine (financial penalty). *''Periculo'': danger. *''Photographar'': to photograph. *''Placia'': place/location. *''Plagia'': beach. *''Ponte'': bridge. *''Prisioneros'': prisoners. *''Propietate'': property. *''Prospere'': prosperous. *''Policia'': police. *''Regno'': kingdom. *''Requesta'': request. *''Rocca'': rock. *''Savlavar'': to save/rescue (marked on aircraft). *''Securitate'': security. *''Servicio'': service. *''Sorore'': sister. *''Sud'': south. *''Transversar'': trespass. Translated phrases and sentences There's many more texts on advertisements, graffiti and military warning signs, but we don't know what they mean. The translations below are pretty rough and generally far from great. *"Solmente le homines libere pote negotiar." - Mugello advertisemt: Only free men can negotiate. *"Le libertate jammais est donata." - Freedom is never granted. *"Construe pontes non muros." - Build bridges, not walls. *"Se recorder d'illos que nos ha perdite" - Remembering those who were lost. *"Cessar l'oppression!" - Cease the oppression! *"Seder se quado armas de foco es usate" - Surrender when firearms are used. *"Vico Gamba" - "A shorthand for stupid, ugly or lazy." *"Ministerio de l'Agricultura" - Ministry of Agriculture. See also: Projector. *"Guida de television" - "Television guide." (List of shows and their times.) *"Placia de controlo - Preparar documento de identitate" - Checkpoint - Prepare documents for identification. *"Normas de base. Prisioneros debe obedir." - Base rules. Prisoners must obey. *"No fumar." - No smoking. *"Blussas debe esser buttonata." - Blouses must be buttoned. *"Aqua potabile disponible per prisioneros sur requesta." - Water is to be carried and dispensed to prisoners upon request. *"Sala Machina." - Machine Room. *"Iste propietate es protecte per surveliantia televisate." - "This property is protected by televised surveillance." (By "surveillance system" as indicated by the camera image on the sign.) *"Attention. Non Transversar. Maxima Pena: E2000 o novem mensem prison o ambes. Surveliantia Forte. Interdiction de photographar." - Attention. No trespassing. Fine of up to "E2000" or nine months imprisonment or both. Surveillance fort. Not photograph. Grammar Not much is known, but Alessia makes an odd statement after the liberation of Costa Di Ravello, in which she suggests renaming the town to "Costa Di Rico". This is a bit odd, because "Di Ravello" is a family name, whereas "Rico" is a first name. Also, if it were to be renamed to "Costa Di Rico", then that would mean that "Di" is some sort of a grammatical thing in the Medician language and not an actual part of Sebastiano Di Ravello's name. Some real people have had similar things in their "full names", like Leonardo da Vinci. In Leonardo's case nobody really knows what his family name is, but he was known to be from the city of Vinci, so "da Vinci" means "of Vinci". In any case, the meaning of the "Di" in Sebastiano's name remains a mystery. Gallery JC3 language police station door sign.png| JC3 graffiti 1.png| JC3 graffiti 2.png| JC3 graffiti 3.png| JC3 language sample at Vulture.png| Autostraad billboard at Citate Di Ravello.png|Autostraad billboard at Citate Di Ravello. Mugello billboard at Citate Di Ravello.png|Mugello billboard at Citate Di Ravello. Base rules at Porto Coclea.png|Base rules at Porto Coclea. Warning signs at Porto Vena.png|Warning signs at Porto Vena. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Objects not related to Sabotage